Home
by darknecromancer666
Summary: Shuichi is on tour after him and Yuki had an arguement. At the end of the tour, Shuichi sings a new song he wrote while on tour. Will he get back with Yuki or be left alone. Songfic. YAOI. YukixShuichi. OOCness. Please review


A/N: This is my first Gravitation Fan-fiction so please be nice

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters...sadly (...nor do I own the song used. The song is Home by Michael Buble or Westlife

WARNING: This is YAOI so if you don't like then don't read...I don't want no flames or bad reviews just cause you didn't read the warning about it being YAOI!! And there's one bad word in here too...at least I think there is...if there's more then I'm sorry I forgot but I doubt there is. Yuki and Shuichi and Tohma are OOC.

PAIRING: Yuki x Shuichi

enjoy!!

Home

Shuichi stared at the passing monuments, eyes blank apart from the never leaving sadness. His band mates looked on helplessly, none of them knew what to do with the depressed singer. Hiro, Bad Luck's red-haired guitarist and Shuichi's best friend had an idea of what was wrong with the pink-haired teen.

"Hay Shuichi, what's up?" he asked softly, careful not to set off the teen's unstable and unpredictable emotions.

"Nothing." was the response he got from the unusually quiet teen.

"Did you have a fight with Yuki-san again?" he questioned and his guess was right as Shuichi's violet eyes widened as a small blush appeared on his face. "What happened this time?"

"He...he kicked me out a-again b-but this t-time he told me t-to n-never return because all I-I was was a nuisance a-and that I-I was a fool t-to think h-he could l-love me back." Shuichi explained, tears falling silently down his face. This, surprised Hiro as usually the singer was bawling into his shirt for awhile until he decided to win Yuki back, but this time, it seemed like Shuichi had actually matured a bit.

"But doesn't he usually say that?" Suguru said from behind the two friends, his eyes never leaving the music sheet he was reading.

"Y-yeah, but this time...this time he meant it." Shuichi turned his head back to the window and ignored his friend's worried looks.

Yuki sat in front of his laptop, not moving or blinking. For the last 9 hours, all he did was sit and stare and yet he had no idea why. It was like he had no reason to write, even if his deadline was in two days. Ever since his fight with Shuichi, he didn't know what to do. He could remember the arguement he had had with the singer.

FLASHBACK

Shuichi watched his Nittle Grasper videos as quietly as he could, as Yuki was in his study, working non-stop on his latest novel. He frowned at the time the clock on the wall said. Yuki hadn't slept for 3 days nor had he eaten since last night, when the singer nearly force fed his lover. He giggled slightly and stood to head for the kitchen.

Yuki had stopped typing for a moment, rubbing his tired eyes. He knew he was hungry and tired but he couldn't stop typing, as his editor wanted his newest book done before he started the next one, which, might he add, was already overdue to be started. He also noticed that the brat hadn't bugged him in over 7 hours and he was unusually quiet in the apartment he shared, more like forced him to share, with the author. Listening carefully, he heard the pink baka giggle at something before there was silence again. Raising an eyebrow at the odd sound of silence from the hyperactive singer, Yuki continued to work on his book.

Within half an hour, Shuichi had made Yuki some dinner and was now ready to face the writer's wrath. Knocking gently on the solid oak door with the dinner tray balenced on his other hand, he called,

"Yuki?"

"Go away brat! I'm trying to work here!" Yuki snapped, annoyed at having been disturbed after so long but he would never admit to anyone that the silence was starting to unnerve him. Despite his warning to go, the door opened to reveal the pink-haired singer with a tray of food.

"I made you something to eat. You haven't eaten since last night so I thought you'd be hungry." Shuichi explained as he silently crossed the room and placed the tray on the desk, next to the blonde.

"Is looks poisoned, you really can't do anything right can you? You can't even write a simple song." Yuki sneered, not taking eyes from the glowing blue screen that held his novel. "Now get out, you're annoying!"

"B-but I haven't done anything," Shuichi defended, tears pricking his eyes at Yuki's hateful words. In his mind he was telling himself that Yuki really did love him.

"You don't need to, just looking at you gets me annoyed so get out."

"Y-you don't mean that Yuki, you're just tired, you need sleep. Why don't you go-"

"If I need someone to order me around then I'll go back to my father but that's not going to happen. So don't you start telling me what to do!" Yuki shouted, his voice raised from anger and fatigue.

"I wasn't or-"

"Get. Out."

"B-but-" Tears fell uncontrollably from the teen's eyes as Yuki stood and roughly grabbed his collar, dragging him through the previously silent apartment.

"Che, Go ahead and cry like a baby. You were a fool to even think of the possibility of me ever loving you back and don't you dare come back, EVER!" Yuki slammed the door in the teen's face, ignoring the heavy cries from his small lover and headed back into his study. Sitting down, he stared at the tray of food, on it was a plate of his favourite food, a can of beer, a cup of coffee and a new pack of cigarettes. Sighing heavily, he ate his food, which was actually very nice and continued with his novel.

END FLASHBACK

That was over 4 months ago, the day before Bad Luck were due to go on tour. He hadn't meant to be that harsh, he was just tired and hungry so he was bound to get snappish. He had finished his novel later that night but when he went to see if his pink baka was outside, he was nowhere to be seen and Yuki wasn't going to go find him. No, cause he had too much pride in being the cold, heartless bastard he was known as. It was obvious Shuichi had gone to Hiro's and had come back to pack a bag of clothes for the tour when Yuki had gone to see his editor. His deadline was in 2 days and he had just over 2 chapters to write and yet, he had nothing. It was like as if knowing that Shuichi's tour ended tomorrow made his mind go totally blank and only think of said singer. He had already guessed that he loved the pink singer as much as Shuichi loved him, but he still had trouble saying those three little words. Secretly, he had watched each concert from various places in the world, watching as Shuichi sang those awful lyrics with all his heart. Sighing heavily, he decided to eat something as he was now suffering from writer's block with his muse nowhere to be found, when needed the most. Oh how life was cruel.

Tohma watched as Bad Luck exited the tour bus, well he was watching one specific pink-haired singer. K, their manager stood proudly at the entrance of the bus, his trusty magnum in his hand. (and no not the ice-cream .) With knowing eyes, Tohma smiled and greeted the band to their last concert in a different country before heading back to Tokyo for their final concert of the tour.

"Good evening Shindou-san, Nakano-san, Fugisaki-san, K-san. This is the last stop before we go back to Tokyo. I hope you do your best and good luck." Tohma smiled, although worry was evident in his eyes. He had finally come to accept Shuichi and Yuki's relationship and did anything in his power to keep them both from harm but sometimes, he couldn't help but worry for them both.

"Is everything okay, Shindou-san?" he asked as he approached the silent teen,

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's fine." Shuichi responded, laughing slightly in embarrassment. Tohma frowned at this but let it go. He'll just go talk to Yuki tomorrow. "Actually, Seguchi-san, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, what is it Shindou-san?"

"Would it be okay if we performed a new song tomorrow at the end of the tour? Y'know as a parting gift sort of. Giving our fans a new song that's not available."

"Hmm, I suppose so, it could boost up your profit if it was something spontaneous like that. Indeed Shindou-san, you may perform the song."

"Thank you Seguchi-san and if I may, c-could you maybe ask Yuki if...if he could watch the concert on TV as I wrote this specific song for him?"

"I'll see what I can do." Tohma smiled and watched as Bad Luck made their way into the stadium where they were to perform tonight.

Yuki listened to the voice of his 'muse' as he sung out to the world with all his heart. Glaring Dream blasted through the television, reaching the blonde's ears as he typed away in the study room. A small smile placed itself on his lips as he remembered it was the same song he insulted when him and Shuichi first met. After a full 2 hours, the concert had finished as had Yuki with his novel. With a small sigh, he saved his work and turned everything off, heading to bed for much needed sleep but with only one thing on his mind. And that 'thing' happened to be the loud, hyperactive pink-haired baka he supposedly hated.

Shuichi lay on his makeshift bed, that consisted of blankets draped over his small frame as he lay on a soft seat next to one of the windows. He couldn't sleep even if he knew he should. Tomorrow, he was going to be back in Tokyo after hardly talking to his blonde lover for 4 months. His heart was racing in his chest, his mind replaying the words Yuki had said and what might happen once the blonde heard his song, if he decided to watch the concert at all. Tears fell from his tired eyes as he finally drifted off to sleep, allowing his dreams to wisk him away from the dilemma's of real life.

Shuichi was knocked out of his dreamland by the tour bus stopping rather abruptly. Looking out the window was a bad thing to do because as soon as he peered out, a female saw him and rushed up to the window, shouting something he couldn't understand. Hiro came up beside the confused teen and shut the curtains available for the window,

"Home sweet home." Hiro muttered tiredly "You feeling better then?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday. You were depressed, feeling any better today?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Shuichi replied, ashamed at having worried his friends. His feelings were short-lived as he was pulled into a one-armed hug/arm lock by Hiro.

"Well that's good then, I don't want to see my best friend all depressed over nothing. Now are you sure you want to do that song?"

"Hai." Hiro stared at the singer doubting the singer's real feelings.

"Okay." Hiro released his friend as K came up to the three band members.

"Good news!" he cheered with a huge smile on his face. "We have arrived in Tokyo and are 10 minutes away from our destination!" K caressed his magnum lovingly as he turned away from the members, who each wore the same expression of pure fear of K's sanity. Once they arrived at the venue for their concert, Tohma left them to get ready as he had some business to do.

Yuki sat on the couch, smoking his fifth cigarette in the last hour. Yes, he was nervous and yes, he was slightly afraid his pink brat wouldn't come home but he'd never reveal that to anyone. Never.

"Seems Shindou-san has some sort of hold on you Eiri-san." someone said softly from within the apartment, Yuki just ignored them and took another drag of his other drug. A short blonde stepped out from the shadows.

"What do you want Tohma? And how'd you get into my apartment!?" Yuki growled, not in the mood for Tohma's games. A small laugh escaped the older man as he held up a key,

"Mika-san has a copy remember. As to why I'm here, I'm here on behalf of Shindou-san."

"Shuichi? Why? Has he ran out of strawberry pocky or something?"

"No. He wanted me to ask you to watch Bad Luck's concert tonight."

"You? What's your real reason for coming here Tohma?"

"I have no other reason Eiri-san, I finally see that it is Shindou-san that truly makes you happy whereas I can not." Yuki snorted at that comment but continued to listen to his brother-in-law "Shindou-san has not been his usual self lately and I know it's because you two have had a fight. I'm only helping Shindou-san because he's the only one to make you happy even if you don't show it." Tohma reached inside his jacket and pulled out a VIP pass.

"Here is a VIP ticket to Bad Luck's concert, Shindou-san only wanted you to watch the concert on TV but I thought it'd be better if you saw him in the flesh after 4 months of not speaking. I believe he has also written a song for you that he plans to sing at the end. Please go to the concert as it would mean the world to Shindou-san and make you both happy."

"What makes you think I'm happy living with a stupid, hyperactive, brat?" Tohma just smiled in a knowing way before turning to leave. Yuki stared long and hard at the VIP pass before sighing.

Shuichi stared at his reflection in the mirror after all his make-up and hair had been done. He noticed that despite the artists best efforts to make him look happy and sparkly, his eyes were dull and sad. To his left, was his mobile. He was contemplating phoning Yuki up to see if he was going to watch his concert but thought better of it as he wouldn't be able to say anything, like last time.

FLASHBACK

Shuichi had been on tour now for 1 month and not speaking to Yuki was starting to take it's toll on the singer. With shaking hands, he opened his mobile and dialled Yuki's home number, knowing it off by heart. After the first 4 rings, he had begun to lose hope as he was sure Yuki was still angry with him. So it was obvious he would jump once said blonde answered with that deep, sexy voice of his that made Shuichi's heart fly whenever heard it.

"Hello? Hello! God dammit! If you thin this is funny then you're wrong, when I find out who thi-" Shuichi hung up the phone, now knowing he had just angered the writer even more.

END FLASHBACK

With a shaky breath, Shuichi went onto the stage, forcing himself to be happy and smile, if not for himself then for his fans. Yuki stood in the shadows just to the left of the pink-haired singer, who was singing and dancing around the stage, entertaining his audience. Yuki had to admit, his brat knew how to entertain and entrance whoever he met. He watched carefully at the way Shuichi was sway his hips in time to the music or shout for the crowd to join in with the song, all in all, Yuki found it all rather arousing. Well it didn't exactly help that he had alot of pent up frustration inside his body seeing as his only way of release had gone on tour. During the performance, Shuichi failed to notice the presence of his blonde boyfriend but his friends did, yet they said nothing, only smiling as they shared the secret surprise for their singer.

"Okay, now I want to thank all of our fans, on behalf of the band, for coming to see us and supporting us throughout the tour." Shuichi smiled but it didn't reach his eyes like it normally would "Now it has come to the end of the tour but we shall be back with a new one. I don't know when but we will! I was supposed to say my thanks and walk off but I'd like to share with you a song I wrote while on tour." the crowd erupted in cheers and gasps of excitement. Shuichi closed his eyes as Hiro and Suguru began to play. Taking a breath, he began to sing,

/Another sunny day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In Paris and Rome,  
I want to go home,  
Mmmmmm  
Maybe surrounded by,  
A million people I,  
Still feel all alone,  
I just want to go home,  
Oh I miss you, You know,  
And i've been keeping all the letters,  
That I wrote to you,  
Each one a line or to,  
I'm fine baby how are you,  
Well I would send them but,  
I know it's that it's just not enough,  
The words were cold and flat,  
And you deserve more, Than that,

Another aeroplane,  
Another sunny place,  
I'm lucky, I know,  
But I want to go home,  
I've got to go home,  
Let me go home  
I'm just to far,  
From where you are,  
I've got to come home,  
Let me come home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby I'm down,  
I want to come home,

And I feel just like,  
I'm living,  
Someone elses life,  
It's like i just stepped outside,  
When everything was going right,  
And I no just why you could not come along with me,  
'Cause this was not your dream,  
But you always believed in me,

another winter day,  
Has come and gone away,  
In either Paris and Rome,  
And I Want To Go Home,  
I miss you, You know,  
Let me go home,  
I've had my run,  
Baby I'm down,  
I want to go home,  
Let me go home,  
It'll all be alright,  
I'll be home tonight,  
I'm coming back home./

Once he opened his eyes and the last chord was played, the stadium burst into cheers of 'encore'. With a small laugh, Shuichi said a last 'thank you and goodbye for now' before following his band mates off the stage.

"Nice song Shu, now to go see Ayaka!" Hiro praised, smiling softly at his friend. Hiro stretched his back as he walked ahead of his still depressed friend, just as he reached the exit from the stage, he passed a certain blonde who will surely bring a smile back onto the singer's face. A true smile.

"Nice song Brat, didn't think you had it in you." a deep voice said, shocking Shuichi out of his thoughts. Purple eyes connected with gold.

"Yuki." he whispered, afraid the person in front of him would disappear if he spoke any louder. Said person, however, just smiled softly, something he rarely did and when he did, it was only for Shuichi. The pink-haired singer may have been drained of energy but that didn't stop him from leaping onto Yuki's body and hugging him tightly, apologizing over and over again.

"Shu-chan, I didn't mean to be angry with you or chuck you out, I was tired and snappish and I shouldn't have took it out on you, I'm sorry." Yuki muttered as he held onto the crying teen tightly.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I love you. I shouldn't have interrupted you when you were working, I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Please don't."

"Ssh Shu-chan, I...I don't hate you. I..." Shuichi lifted his head from it's previous place on Yuki's shoulder and stared at the older man questionably. Yuki tried very hard to avoid the younger man's stare but it proved almost impossible as the purple eyes bore into his skull. Yuki quickly captured the singer's lips with his before the teen could question his sudden lack of confidence. He licked the bottom lip of his lover, asking for entrance which he gained almost immediately. Yuki growled possessively as Shuichi moaned into the kiss while their tongues danced, hopefully conveying their feelings for each other. When they parted, Yuki took in the flushed features of his pink-haired baka and felt pride swell in his chest at being the only one that could make him get so flushed.

"Y-Yuki," Shuichi panted, his eyes glazed over with lust mirroring Yuki's own golden eyes.

"Let's go home." Yuki let go of the small, lithe frame that he had been craving for the last 4 months as Shuichi stood on shaky legs. Wrapping an arm around the small waist, he helped support the pink-haired singer as they made their way back to his car and back home.

Although he never got to say those three little words to the pink baka, he was sure Shuichi completely understood what he was trying to say through his kiss.

A/N: Please Review!!


End file.
